


Behind the Curtain

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy entered the room, shocked to see Daniel grinning at the window drapes.





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: curtain.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

Peggy entered the room, shocked to see Daniel grinning at the window drapes.

“What…?” 

She stopped as Daniel put a finger to his lips.

“Peggy, have you seen Michael?” 

He pointed toward the floor. Peeking out from under the drapes were two tiny bare feet.

She held back a giggle. “No, I haven’t.”

“We were playing hide and seek. I think he’s lost for good.”

Michael pulled the curtains aside and ran to Daniel. “Here I am, Daddy!”

“Whoa!” Daniel said, picking him up. “You’re good at this.”

Peggy sighed happily. Her boys never failed to make her heart melt.


End file.
